Goku - Super Saiyan 3
In this form, Goku turns into a real close-combat powerhouse, able to easily defeat any opponent, including giants ! Strategy Gameplay SSJ3 Goku is a fighter with very good melee abilities but average distance capacities, due to rather slow Ki charging rate, high Ki costs (4 Ki bars both) and low damages on Blasts 2 (unless you can charge the Super Kamehameha (Neutral/Kameha)... which is easily avoidable). Super Explosive Blast (Up/wii) may prove situational for finishing an ennemy with low health, but SSJ3 Goku doesn't rely on Blasts 2 to win. An alternative to play at distance with this form is to use neutral charged Ki Blasts.They are the same as SSJ and SSJ2 forms, so very powerful and unrepellable. Downside is they cost almost a Ki bar and SSJ3 Goku has, once again, a rather low Ki charging rate. To circumvent this, you can either equip Ki control item or use them only on Max Power Mode. Speaking of this, Max Power Mode is pretty good on SSJ3 Goku. In addition to infinte Ki Blasts, it includes a lot of bonuses, like Super Movment, Violent Rush and Hyper Smash. End the combo with the Ultimate Blast, Dragon Fist (Down/Shake, leaves no Ki) : a long Rush blast which ends with ennemy at short distance from you -leaving very few time to charge Ki again- but heavily damaged. Particularity of this move is that it works on every opponent, even giants ! You can immediatly follow this Max Power Mode combo with a Dash and Sonic Impact, which allows you to directly chain into SSJ3 Goku high melee abilities. The first of those best abilities is the capacity to stun giant foes with normal attacks. The second, and the cheapest way to beat the ennemy, is the gift to abuse the chain Heavy Finish combo. It can be done by several ways : * Simply use it in a normal rush : 5xA, Rush-In, then loop : 3or4XA, charge B. * Easier : at close range (or after Dragon Fist), start with Step-In Heavy instead 5xA and Rush-In. * Easiest : use Instant Transmission (Neutral, 2/3 Blast Stocks) then do the "5XA and Rush-In" version of the combo. * You can try to go on ennemy's back with High Speed Movement or Super Movement, or even by sidesteps while ennemy is on the ground after a Sonic Impact, but it is very hard. Remember that you have to press (and maintain) B when Goku strikes multiple times with his left leg only to use this chan combo. If ennemy is too slow to react after the first Heavy Finish, the second one will blow him away. So you have to rely on another combo, which is powerful but not infinite : * 5xA, Rush-In, 3or4xA, charged Heavy Finish, 1xA, charged Kiai Cannon + Smash * Inputs : 5xA, dash, 3or4xA, charge B, 1xA, charge B and B You can then use the "Sonic Cannon" combo : loop the Sonic Impact (dash, charge B, A, B) and the Kiai Cannon (1xA, charge B) either or not with Kiai Cannon Smash (again B). You can even add a Step-in Heavy between Sonic Impact and Kiai Cannon for additionnal damages. So, the easiest way to play SSJ3 Goku is to use the infinite Heavy Finish combo, ever in front of the opponent with Step-In heavy or on his back with the help of Instant Transmission. If you can't infinitely combo the ennemy, you can either use the alternative, and/or Sonic Cannon custom combo, and/or the Max Power Mode combo "Violent Rush + Hyper Smash + Dragon Fist". Remember : Dragon Fist hit giant ennemies, like normal punches in SSJ3 form ! Z-Items There are recommended items which work the best with SSJ3 Goku. # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item. # Attack +19 : Boosts SSJ3 Goku's incredible melee abilities and useful charged Ki Blasts. Valuable items # Blast 1 +19 : Useful for Instant Transmission, but not mandatory ; with the infinite Heavy Finish combo, you just need 2 Blast Stocks in the whole fight. However, the quicker you can use it, the better. Can also be used for Max Power Mode and Dragon Fist, tough. # Ki Control : If you heavily use charged Ki blasts (boosted by Attack +19), this one halves their cost. # Ultimate Blast +19 : For heavy Dragon Fist users. A good option since it can hit giant opponents at long range. # Ki +19 : Useful if you plan to use charged Ki blasts and/or Dragon Fist. Data 'Stats' - 'Common traits and techniques' - 'Melee specific moves' - 'Ki Blasts' - 'Blast techniques' - 'Transformations' - Miscellaneous Dragon Library description This is the form that surpasses Super Saiyan 2. In this form, the hidden power in a Saiyan’s blood is taken to its limits. At first glance, this is an extreme change when compared to a regular Super Saiyan. The eyebrows disappear and the hair grows even longer. The power of a Super Saiyan 3 is far greater than any Saiyan level before. However, the transformation requires a lot of energy. Only in Other World can a Saiyan keep this power for a long period of time. Anywhere else, the time a Saiyan can stay at the super Saiyan 3 level is very short. - How to unlock Complete XXX scenario. - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes SSJ3 Goku is playable in : SSJ3 Goku is fought in :